Never Alone
by TheStone98
Summary: Rose is upset about Mickey staying behind and the parallel Jackie dying. The Doctor chooses to comfort her because he doesn't want her to worry any longer. One-Shot, and first story!


So, Hey everyone! This is my first story and I wanted to upload something soon so I went ahead and created a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy. If you guys liked this leave a review your opinion is greatly valued to me, also I'll consider making more, then gradually move up to Fanfics with chapters.

Thank you, and enjoy. :) (BTW School is starting soon for me so I'll probably put up 2 or 3 more depending on how much time I have.)

* * *

A quiet day on the TARDIS has been pretty boring for the Doctor. He has been tinkering all day since the TARDIS always needs it. He has completely forgotten that he had a companion on board when he heard his stomach make noises. The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look down at his stomach. Patting it deciding it's time for some food he padded down to the kitchen.

The TARDIS made it a bit easier for him to get to the kitchen by moving it closer to the console room. The Doctor thanked the old girl in his mind for moving it closer, she hummed back in reply.

The Doctor walked around the black granite counter-tops searching for the fruit basket. Finally finding the basket, he plucked out two bananas, one for himself, and one for Rose. He put one in his jacket pocket and started peeling the other, taking mouthfuls of the sweet fruit. After he was done with the kitchen he walked down to Rose's room. 'She sure has been in there for a long time,' The Doctor thought to himself. The TARDIS hummed, agreeing. 'Do you think she alright girl?' He asked her in his head. She hummed back in reply, sounding unsure. The Doctor feeling a bit more anxious picked up the pace a bit. He finally got to her room. With her name etched into the wooden door. He knocked a few times lightly to make sure he wasn't disturbing her if shes sleeping.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." Rose answered from the other side of the door.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in, I got all the time in the universe Rose." He protested. He stood there for a few minutes till' he heard the squeaking of the metal frame of her bed, telling him she finally chose to get up. She unlocked the door and cracked it open a bit so you could only see a bit of her face. She looked up at him with tired eyes. The Doctor smiled a sweet little smile. Rose stepped away from the door leaving it open for him to come in. He treaded lightly inside making sure not to step on any of her things littering the ground. Rose plopped back on the bed face down, grabbing the blankets and sheets to cover herself up. The Doctor walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Can I lay down with you?" He asked softly. She nodded her head slowly, not looking at the Doctor. He pulled out the banana before laying down and held it out to her, She pulled her arm out from under the covers and took the food. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, thanking him.

The Doctor laid down next to Rose facing her. He pushed away some stray hair and cupped her face with his hand.

"What's the matter Rose? You don't usually act like this unless something is really bothering you." He stated softly, almost like a whisper.

She uncovered her face a bit more so she could talk without muttering.

"We just got back from the parallel world and I miss and I'm worried about Mickey, also my mum died over there. I know she's not my actual mum, but it feels like it is her and realizing that that one cyberman was her, made me feel empty and lost. She's my mum, she took care of me. How am I suppose to cope with watching my parallel mother die?" She spoke trying not to stutter, tears rolled down her face taking what's left of her mascara with them. The Doctor brushed aside the stray tears and rubbed her cheeks making her feel alright.

"Rose, you know as well as I do that Mickey will be safe, he's changed a lot since the last time we saw him. He'll be able to take care of himself. And you've got to remember that you actual mum is still here, at home waiting for you to walk through your front door." He finished and looked a Rose. She started to cry a bit harder. "Oh, Rose. I hate to see you upset. Come here." He pulled her in for an embrace. Rapping his top arm around her waist the other supporting her head as a pillow. Her head tucked nicely under his neck. She buried her face into his chest crying harder than she has all day.

The Doctor whispered things into her ear, telling her that she is fine, that Mickey is fine, and her mother is fine, trying to her to calm her down. After a while she stopped crying. She felt extremely tired from crying all day.

"Doctor?" She sounded almost like a child asking for her mother.

"Yes Rose?" He said softly.

"Stay here with me, I don't want to be alone." Asking between yawns.

He chuckled a bit then smiled to himself. "Rose Tyler, I will never leave you. You will never be alone." She yawned as well then started slipping into sleep. Rose as well, let sleep claim her.


End file.
